


Repetitio ad Infinitum

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Humor, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he's going to purchase that t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetitio ad Infinitum

“I don’t shave for Sherlock Holmes.” 

He really should have put that on a t-shirt. Why, pray, should he be doing anything for Sherlock Holmes? The bastard left him for God-knows-what shenanigans all around the globe. For two years. He was left behind, left to cope alone – and wasn’t that just _hard_ , they can’t be all geniuses – wallowing in guilt that he, somehow, contributed to Sherlock’s suicide. He spent those two years blaming himself – that he really failed at making Sherlock know and be sure that they, indeed, were friends. Because friends protected people, right? 

He doesn’t shave for Sherlock Holmes, thank you very much. He didn’t even know the extent of his hurt and rage until he felt it in his knuckles against that impertinent mouth. That punch’s been brewing for two years and it felt marvelous having it swung at last.   

Imagine the nerve of the man, telling him that he preferred his assistants clean-shaven! Bollocks. 

No. Contrary to the popular belief, he doesn’t shave for Sherlock Holmes. If you must know, he shaves for Lestrade. There. 

Because he’s heard that smug bastard all too well last time when they met for pints. Phillip Anderson arrived a bit late, finding Lestrade already two ahead of him. And when the slightly tipsy Greg spotted him, he actually muttered: “Hello, Beardson.”

**Author's Note:**

> No pairing in this one - just an alternate missing scene from The Empty Hearse. I should probably go and hide in the shame corner but the lure of the final b-word was too strong. Also, I simply had to fic the phrase 'I don't shave for Sherlock Holmes.'


End file.
